Issei el caza demonios
by Brayan Rojas
Summary: Issei sobreviviente de una masacre hase mil años fue salvado por el emperador rojo y cuidado por la diosa del infinito hasta llegar a la era en la cual se cumpliría su verdadero papel como el Sekiryuutei mas poderoso de la historia y un ser aun mas grande
1. prologo

Algún lugar de Europa siglo X

Solo corriendo por un pasillo oscuro este es un calabozo todas las puertas están cerradas pero, no puedo detenerme debo seguir no puedo detenerme tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-donde estas mocoso- un grito de furia inundo el lugar haciendo eco

-ven… mocoso cuando acabemos contigo dejaras de sufrir-

-ven… ven… NO TE ESCONDAS-

- no… no… no quiero morir debo… debo sobrevivir- en susurro seguí corriendo sin voltear a ver

Sin detenerme seguí corriendo por los largos pasillos de piedra hasta toparme con el final un muro de piedra, que hacía ver que mi final ya está frente a mí

Furia, ira y venganza la misma sensación que sentí al ver asesinados a mis padres estaban volviendo a mí pero eran sensaciones que mi ser ignoraba por el miedo de morir tan joven con solo 6 años

-hay estas…- los hombres que me perseguían estaban a unos cuantos pasos tenían espadas romanas desenfundándolas jugaban con ellas

-no tienes a donde huir- con miedo cerré los ojos pensado que era un mal sueño

(Cómo te llamas…)

Una sensación recorrió mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja sentía que el tiempo se movía más despacio un impulso corrió por todo mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos me encontraba flotando entre llamas que no quemaban, que no me daban el calor que una llama ordinaria y al notar de donde venía esa voz unos ojos grandes de rojo sangre me veían pero por alguna razón no sentía miedo a un cuando esos ojos me veían con intensiones amenazantes

(Como… te… llamas…)

-I…Issei - sin poder mover mi cuerpo mi mente reacciono respondiendo ante la voz que misteriosa mente apareció

(Muy bien Issei yo soy Ddraig el dragon emperador rojo)

-qué… que quieres – sin temor mi boca dijo las primeras

(Voy a salvarte… a cambio que me hagas un favor)

-y… ¿cuál es?-

(Que dejes de llorar) con sarcasmo (me molesta los mocosos como tú)

-de acuerdo…- volviendo mi cuerpo a moverse cerré con fuerza mis puños -SALVAME…- con todas mis fuerzas un grito hiso eco en el lugar dejando a los hombres en un silencio por un segundo

-me asustaste; seguro que tienes tanto miedo que es tu intento de que alguien te salvara-

-jajajajajajajaja…- los otros dos comenzaron a reír

-muy bien… que les parece si yo lo mato- y sin mirar el hombre preparo su espada para cortarle la garganta pero de un movimiento a velocidades ridículamente altas, con el brazo izquierdo rompí la espada dejando a tonitos a los hombres

-¿QUE?- los tres se detuvieron al ver mi brazo prenderse en llamas y mientras un aura rojiza me rodeaba empujándolos hacia atrás a los hombres con una ráfaga de energía tan poderosa que apenas les permitía mantenerse en pie

-me quitaron a mis padres y por eso debo matarlos** -**

**-**que es esta fuerza- uno de los hombres se quedó viendo a tonito como las llamas desaparecían evidenciando como de mi brazo aparecía un guantelete rojo con una joya verde esmeralda sobre mi mano

-morirán… MORIRAN**… - **con furia mi brazo se levantó solo apuntando contar los hombres que asustados comenzaron a correr

-no aléjate monstruo- uno grito sin dejar de correr –

-monstruo no conoces esa palabra**-** de la mano se disparó un rayo rojo…, un rojo tan puro que parecía como el destello de el primer rayo de luz del amanecer destruyendo todo a su paso incluyendo a los hombres; las catacumbas en las que me encontraba quedaron devastadas y ante mi rostro exhausto podía notar la luz de la luna mientras bañaba con su luz mi cuerpo y de repente un destello rojo apareció de la nada y de igual forma desapareció permitiendo me ver mi brazo una vez más en su forma original solo con la alteración de que la joya seguía en su misma posición

(Bien echo… ha hora descansa… por hoy ya has sobrevivido)

-gracias… gracias- liberando lagrimas cerré mis ojos esperando poder volver a abrirlos

(Te la has jugado… o no Ophis) la joya siguió hablando al notar la presencia de un ser que se acercaba

Era una chica de cabello tan largo y sedoso de color negro, de ojos violetas llevando un vestido de una pieza blanco como la nieve caminando descalza se acercó al chico sentándose su lado

-es mi amigo el único que he tenido en miles de siglos no podía dejarlo morir-

"pero introduciéndome en su interior es algo crudo incluso para ti" con seriedad en su voz le replico a la chica que se acercaba al chico arropándolo con una manta "en esta era el no podrá aportar a lo que sean tus planes"

-no tengo planes… pero tienes razón no será lo que tiene que ser en esta era- con una sonrisa tomo entre sus manos el guantelete – ve con otro por tardo yo cuidare de el-

"que planeas Ophis"

-nada ya te lo dije pero este chico lo enviare con alguien…-

"quien es ese alguien"

-alguien que una vez te enfrentaste y perdiste…- levantándose extendió su manos al cielo creando y portal en cual comenzó a engañar al inconsciente chico y pequeña que no dejaba de sonreír al ver al chico – pronto nos volveremos a ver-

(Como quieras buscare otro portador hasta que lo devuelvas aquí al mundo de los mortales hasta pronto diosa uroboros) dejando de brillar la gema y el guantelete se volvieron un polvo el cual se los llevo el viento

Una vez atravesado el portal el cuerpo del chico se volvió ceniza y de esa ceniza salió una pequeña esfera rojo

-me prometiste cuidarme y es lo que vas hacer así sea lo último que haga-

A las afueras de la Ciudad Kuoh (Japón) siglo XX

Durante los últimos 10 siglos he cérvido a mi ama y señora entrenando fortaleciéndome aquí en la grieta dimensional mi ama Ophis la diosa uroboros aunque ha hora estoy fuera de la brecha mi ama me ha pedido que saliera por alguna razón aunque mi cuerpo es el de un niño de 6 años son tan sabio como buda y prepotente como Zeus u Odin pero no tan poderoso como los mencionados

Ha hora mi ama se encuentra enfrente mío aunque no tengo idea del por qué o el para que

-onni sama-

Se me olvidaba Ophis tan bien es mi hermana menor

-Ophis y eso que te trae por acá- sarcásticamente le dije sin mostrar emoción alguna ni una sonrisa ni siquiera un signo de ternura aunque no debía ella ya sabía que yo la quería mucho más que una hermana

-onni sama mira- con una sonrisa saco de un bolsillo una pequeña joya una esmeralda muy peculiar para mi parecer-póntela…-

-¿cómo dices?-

-póntela así… - poniendo sus manos sobre mi mano derecha la joya comenzó a brillar y en un resplandor rojo mi brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un guantelete rojo

(Así que nos volvemos a ver) una vos familiar resonaba en mi mente

-esa vos… me resulta familiar…- con intriga veía como la joya seguía brillando en un verde fosforescente

(Bueno es normal un milenio es un milenio)

-un milenio… tu eres Ddraig- con asombro en mi vos exclame con fuerza aunque seguía sin sonreír o cambiar la expresión de mi rostro

-bueno mi labor ha concluido- con tristeza en su vos Ophis se proponía a marcharse

-que… a que te refieres con labor…-con un tono de rabia

-esto era solo temporal…-bajando la mirada soltando unas lágrimas-la razón por la cual no envejeciste es que en la brecha dimensional el tiempo no existe… y por esa razón aun tienes el cuerpo que yo te di sin embargo un ser como tu reencarnado no puede soportar estar mucho tiempo en la brecha tienes que salir o si no morirías como no eres un ser nacido de la brecha dimensional tu cuerpo solo soportaría ele estar haya unos mil años máximo- derramando a un más lagrimas -Ddraig tenía una misión conocer todo lo posible para que al final cuando tuvieras que estar aquí pudieras acostumbrarte con facilidad- y con lágrimas en los ojos toco la joya y la punta de los dedos empezó a brillar – toma … esto te permitirá defenderte es una espada creada de la sangre de red great así que no la uses si no es necesario

Ya finalizada las palabras de Ophis se quedó en silencio mientras yo me acercaba a paso firme pero lento

-entonces es un adiós… o un hasta luego-

-¡!-

-mira Ophis lo que me acabas de decir es que ya no eres mi ama solo eres mi hermana menor así que te lo diré claro sin rodeos…- con seriedad por primera vez en siglos mostré una pequeña sonrisa – a pesar de ser una diosa, un consentida, una niña que apenas conoce algo más allá de su mano y una imprudente… sigues siendo mi hermana así que no creas que no te iré a visitar y la próxima vez que no veamos será mejor que ya hayas madurado- con esa pequeña sonrisa me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

-onni sama… a dónde vas-

-a donde el viento me lleve-

-hermano yo…-

-no digas nada – levantando mi mano en son de paz corte lo que me fuera a decir Ophis –lo que sea que me quieras decir dímelo cuando vuelva antes guárdatelo para ti-

-gracias…- en apenas un susurro- gracias por ser mi familia- desapareciendo en un portal

-muy bien Ddraig cuéntame que es lo primero que debo ser

(Primero deberías tener un nombre completo)

-¿completo…?-

(Si aquí los nombres se forman de dos partes tu nombre y un apellido –

-¿un nombre y un apellido? Emm… y tú qué opinas cual sería bueno-

(Bueno el último Sekiryuutei se apellidaba Hyoudou)

-Hyoudou Issei… suena un nombre al cual temer-

(Jajajajajaja… Ophis no se equivocó al elegirte para lo que sea que te hayan elegido)

-créeme esto es solo el comienzo-

6 meses después

POV demonio rebelde

Yo un demonio rebelde común y corriente corro escapando de mi antiguo amo al cual acabo de asesinar me están persiguiendo pero quien no son demonios cazadores ni nada por el estilo entonces quien es

-yo quien castiga a los malvados…-

Retumbando en el aire las palabras de mi perseguidor, entre en una bodega pensando que me puedo esconder y emboscarlo

-destruiré a la maldad castigare a los oscuros-

-quien eres… quien eres-con furia en mis ojos comenzó a gritar mientras mi cuerpo mutaba en una especie de murciélago gigante

-**QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS TE ENCONTRARE Y TE MATARE**-

Muy bien- frente a mi apareció un mocoso enmascarado tal vez de unos 5 años -entonces deberé matarte antes que tú lo agás con migo-

-**JAJAJAJAJAJA**- reí como loco – **YO SOY UN DEMONIO DE CLASE MEDIA Y TU SOLO UN MOCOSO**-

-no… no… no soy solo un mocoso soy el Sekiryuutei y tu estas muerto-

Bueno este es un nuevo fiction residen me desocupe y para los que están leyendo "la perdida de Issei" les informo que voy a tratar de intercalar de aquí en adelante cada viernes un nuevo capítulo de estos dos fictions

Bueno disfruten y no olviden comentar


	2. sentimientos perdidos y encontrados

A las afueras del templo Himejima

Un año después de dejar la brecha dimensional

-amigo que hacemos hace ya una semana que no aparecen esos malditos monstruos- molesto irritado y quejándose un pequeño chico de pelo castaño con los ojos rasgado de tipo dragón recostado en el pasto al lado de las escaleras que llevaban al grande y reconocido templo Himejima; veía pasar el tiempo mientras hablaba con cierto dragón que no sea pasaba más que durmiendo y solo despertaba para pelear o burlarse de su portador a lo cual el solo lo ignoraba

(Que esperabas en año ya has acabado con 305 demonios de clase baja y medio, 179 caídos antes agradece que Azazel te da trabajo)

-en primer lugar fueron 308 demonios y 201 caídos y en segundo Azazel debería agradecerme que yo le trabaje hasta donde me acuerdo yo siempre hago el trabajo duro y él se la pasa tomando ese wiski la verdad prefiero el vodca o el tequila-

(jajajaajaja) como loco empezó a reírse (el primer Sekiryuutei que tiene preferencias alcohólicas los anteriores se hubieran tomado lo que fuera que les dieran)

-me da igual el pasado lo que me importa es él ha hora y el futuro-

(Recuerda amigo no conocer tu pasado te obliga a repetirlo)

-tal vez sea necesario ignorar el pasado tal vez así recuerdo como era ser humano-

(¿A qué te refieres?)

-has visto a los humanos de hoy todos ellos sonríen, sufren, lloran, son felices, son tristes y por qué yo no soy así-

(No lo sé…, pero sé que tú también eres así)

-¿a qué te refieres? Desde que Ophis destruyo mi cuerpo y me dio este no recuerdo un solo día en el que fuera feliz no sé lo que es la felicidad, no sé lo que es el dolor o la tristeza- mirando al cielo viendo como las nubes las movía el viento -solo sé que aquel momento en el que Ophis lloraba porque yo debía separarme de ella y que tal vez pasarían años o incluso décadas antes de volvernos a ver- comenzando a levantarse -algo despertó en mi algo que creí que se había perdido pero seguía hay algo que la verdad pensaba que no volvería-

(Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para después aun con mil años eres un inmaduro) siguió burlándose del chico (quien diría que con 7 años y te has hecho buena fama como cazador de demonios por cierto como se llama esta organización tuya)

-se llama…-

(Ese no es un nombre)

-no molestes aun no le pongo nombre-

(Jajajaja "no molestes" quien te crees; sabes qué. Me voy a dormir te dejo a cargo del boosted gear, pero por favor no lo rompas mientras duermo)

-sabes para no poder sentir emociones eso fue irritable- molesto sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro –como sea ya es hora de que Baraqiel allá regresado, ha… es Azazel si no pagara tan bien no lo haría– sacando una máscara de porcelana colocándosela sin ninguna prisa –de nuevo al trabajo- al ponerse la máscara su cabello se volvió blanco como la nieve y en los hombros apareció un capucha negra como la noche la cual le daba la impresión de ser un hombre al cual solo miedo se le puede tener se dispuso a subir las largas escaleras que conducían hasta el templo Himejima

POV Azazel

-tranquilo amigo…, tranquilo- mientras caminaban yo Azazel me encuentro corriendo entre el templo de la mujer de mi mejor amigo Baraqiel el cual se encuentra inquieto por que contrate a mi mejor agente para cuidar a su hija y su esposa

-COMO CUERNOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME, DEJASTE A UN DESCONOSIDO A CARGO DE MI HIJA…. Y LO PEOR AUN ES ESE MALDITO ASESINO- con furia y sin detenerse a la entrada principal con fuerza abrió las puertas deteniéndose al comienzo de las escaleras

A lo lejos tal vez a mitad de camino veía al encapuchado con su máscara habitual una de porcelana con marcas de garras en pintura roja o quizás sea sangre lo que están hechas esas marcas, solo con verlo podía sentir el aura asesina que emanaba siempre, jamás dudaba, jamás fallaba, solo seguía ordenes de quien del mejor postor que en esta ocasión era yo y lo peor de todo con solo 7 años y ya tiene el nivel de un soldado demonio de clase media este niño es a quien el inframundo teme Hyoudou Issei el caza demonios solo pronunciar el nombre me hace recordar todas sus hazañas en el poco tiempo que lleva siendo un mercenario

-Es… ese chico…- con un tono de impresión a sentí con la cabeza ya que tanto el como yo sentimos como un corriente eléctrica recorría nuestros cuerpos tal vez no es más fuerte que nosotros pero a un así es un ser que me pone los pelos de punta

-hola Azazel…- en menos de un segundo despareció y reapareció ante nosotros y como si nada me salido siguiendo de largo dirigiéndose hasta el templo

-para dónde vas mocoso…- con sarna en su voz le puso una mano encima del chico el cual se detuvo al instante

-Baraqiel-sama… usted es el contratista- sacando un pergamino de su espalda se lo entrego a Baraqiel- estos son los términos del contrato permanecer cuidando a Akeno Himejima y Shuri Himejima mientras Baraqiel-sama y o permanecer desde que el sol salga hasta que se oculte dentro del templo este contrato solo es válido hasta dentro de un año- como si nada dejo el dejo el pergamino en manos de Baraqiel y se sentó en la entrada del templo

-Azazel…este chico como dices que se llama…-

-Hyoudou Issei- integrado veía como mi amigo se marchaba a una misión que le solicite viendo cómo se perdía en el firmamento y al voltear a ver al chico solo veía aun crio en posición de meditación concentrado esperando a que alguien cometiera el error de tocar este templo para que el desatara la furia que tiene dentro

POV Issei

Las horas se volvieron días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvían meses todos los días eran una rutina desde que acepte el contrato de Azazel para proteger la familia de Baraqiel-sensei me ha acostumbrado a ver a Shuri traerme comida todas las tardes a la misma hora

-gracias Shuri –san-

-por favor dime Oka-san-

-no lo creo Shuri-san- siempre le replico y ella solo le veo una sonrisa en el rostro

Aunque no la como cuando me dan me prohíbo a mí mismo quitarme la máscara cuando estoy en servicio y tan pronto cae el Alva y llega Baraqiel-sensei comenzamos a practicar mi habilidad con la espada que la verdad sigue dando asco

Desde que estoy aquí los días se han vuelto esta rutina lo único que lo cambia es cuando Shuri me pide que acompañe a su hija haciendo las tareas del hogar o que la lleve al pueblo aunque me niego hacerlo el contrato especifica que la prioridad es la pequeña niña Himejima… Akeno

Solo con pronunciar su nombre un choque pasa por mi espalda, ver su cabello negro tan sedoso ver como es ondulado por el viento hace que mi corazón se salga de control, ver sus ojos cuando se conectan con los míos siento como las manos me sudan la respiración se agita en solo 6 meses me involucrado de una forma que no comprendo con la protegida

Ha hora Baraqiel-sensei está en el templo con Azazel mientras sigo a Akeno hacer unas compras en el pueblo aunque ella no me ve yo la veo desde lo alto de los árboles, cuando ella al fin salió del pueblo aparezco a su lado, quitándole las pesadas bolsas y juntos caminamos hasta el templo ella me cuenta de su día

Hasta hace unos meses ella no me dirigía la palabra eso cambio hace cuando ella asustada por que Shuri y Baraqiel salieron la dejaron durmiendo era de noche a un lo recuerdo escuchaba como lloraba, yo hacia la guardia como todos los días

-que sucede- serio –te pasa algo- era la primera vez que me interesaba en alguien ajeno a Ddraig y Ophis

-si… mama y papa no están- llorando a un más fuerte -me abandonaron- llorando a un, a un más fuerte

-no te abandonaron y si lo hicieran yo estaría hay para protegerte- igual de serio

-de verdad…- abriendo un poco la puerta mientras miraba como me sentaba en la pared de al frente con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sin detenerse –de verdad nunca me abandonaras-

-primero moriría- mirándola a los ojos –le prometí a Baraqiel-sensei que te cuidaría hasta la muerte-

-en serio- abriendo toda la puerta acercándose a mí sentándose al lado mío quedando en silencio unos minutos Akeno rompió el silencio haciendo una pregunta que no esperaba – ¿dime porque usas mascara?-

-porque tengo enemigos y si ellos me ven dañaran a aquellos quien estén cerca mío-

-yo soy alguien cerca de ti –

-podríamos decir que si-

.pero si te escondes de alguien que busca a los que son cercanos a ti ¿por qué te escondes de quienes son cercanos a ti?-

-no lo sé… es más jamás lo había pensado- viéndola a los ojos –dime quieres ver mi rostro-

-Si… quisiera verlo…- con una adorable sonrisa

-muy bien… en un momento especial te dejare ver mi rostro-

-de verdad…- ilusionada con una sonrisa se abrazó al brazo del peli blanco, en un minuto se quedó profunda mente dormida, a lo cual se quitó la capucha y se la coloco como cobija

Esa era la primera vez que ella me hablaba y también la primera que sentía algo por alguien diferente a los dioses dragones o mi compañero

POV Baraqiel

-por qué lo hiciste Azazel- serio yo Baraqiel encare a Azazel por a ver designado a un protector a mi hija – en el contrato dice que la protección de Shuri expira en 8 meses pero la de Akeno seguirá hasta su muerte por qué hiciste eso-

-Baraqiel… acércate a la ventana- sin dejar la ventana – mira tu hija-

-emmm- mire a mi hija pensando que tenía algo raro pero solo note que estaba barriendo las escaleras junto al chico el cual también la ayudaba a barrer – ¿Qué tienen de raro?-

-mira ase seis meses es chico no se hubiera inmutado se hubiera corrido tal vez y se hubiera interesado, no lo creo y tu hija siempre le ha temido a los desconocidos y mírala a hora se podría decir que quiere que sea su amigo su primer amigo-

-tus intensiones jamás fueron la protección de mi familia o no eran la intención principal querías o quieres que ese mocoso tenga una vida- con una sonrisa no me enoje por las intenciones de Azazel porque las entendía perfectamente -desde que lo conozco a ese chico siempre ha estado en un campo de guerra y míralo…, le estaba pagando una fortuna solo por venir sentarse aquí y vigilar que nadie se acerque- sonriendo viendo como mi hija tropezaba y como el chico corriendo le daba la mano para levantarse –ha hora lo hace por querer hacerlo-

-eso que significa-

-ese chico, Ddraig me conto que ese chico olvido lo que es ser feliz olvido que son los sentimientos-

-¿cómo?-

-no me preguntes como…, solo lo sé- girando de al lado de la ventana comenzó a caminar -esta tarde comprobare si al fin recuerdo que es ser feliz o si seguirá negando su existencia-

POV Akeno

-muy bien- con una sonrisa terminando de limpiar las escaleras yo Akeno Himejima me encuentro feliz ya que acabe un trabajo que me duro toda la mañana

-o… Akeno-chan que gusto verte- alegre me saludaron y rápida mente me di la espalda –te ves idéntica a tu madre con ese traje de sacerdotisa casi y no te reconozco-

-Azazel-sama siempre es un gusto- con una pequeña reverencia salude al jefe y mejor amigo de mi querido padre –de verdad mi mami me lo hiso personal mente-

-que dulce… oye Akeno quiero que me agás un favor- confundida me hacer que para que me digiera algo al oído-…-

-QUE… YONO PUEDO HACER ESO ME…ME….-

-o… vamos sabes que quieres hacerlo-

-si… pero no puedo- haciendo pucheros- no papa se enojara si ago. Algo así – cogiendo mis manos con fuerza contra mi pecho-

-ven hazlo y si él se enoja yo lo calmare… que te parece-

-de acuerdo…-

-esa es Akeno-chan muy manos a lo obra-

La verdad es que lo que me están pidiendo es algo imposible pero la otra verdad es que no resisto las ganas de hacerlo

-emmm…. Emmm… Issei- nerviosa jugando con mis manos por la espalda me hacer que a mi guardián y mi único o… bueno dejémoslo en amigo

-que sucede Akeno…- sin moverse ni cambiando su tono de voz me dirigió la palabra

-es que… te quiero pedir… algo-

-dime que quieres o que puedo hacer por ti-

-podrías mostrarme tu rostro-

-¡!-

-espera…- apenada me di la vuelta –es fue tonto discúlpame no volveré a pregúntatelo- cuando esta dispuesto a retirarme una mano me detuvo sentía que esa mano era cálida no era como si papa me diera la mano o mama, esta mano me hace sentir especial, única

Al voltearme era la mano de Issei…, su mano derecha sostenida la mía y de repente en su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar en una luz roja un rojo brillante

De la nada un guantelete metálico de color rojo apareció en sonde antes estaba su brazo y sin avisar tomo con ese guantelete la mascara

-boosted gear-

-…-

-Boost-

Luego que un sonido salía del guantelete rojo escuchaba como un crujido, y al fijarme era la máscara…, la máscara se agrietaba, cada vez más y más de un momento a otro solo veía fragmentos de porcelana en el suelo el cabello de Issei se volvió castaño y podía ver sus ojos unos ojos de igual color que su pelo

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como a 100 por segundo podía ver su sonrisa por primera vez podía ver su sonrisa

-creo… que así es mejor- sin dejar de sonreír – eres la primera diferente a Ophis que me ve a los ojos si mi masca…-

Sin dejarlo terminar me abalance sobre el besándolo dulcemente…, cayendo de espaldas sin dejar de besarlo me acomode encima de el

Mi primer beso es mejor de lo que pensaba sentía que el tiempo se detenía que ese momento jamás pasaría y nunca me alegre de equivocarme

-…- al separar mis labios de los de el sin levantarme viéndolo directo a los ojos

-sabes… porque eres tan lista- acariciando con su mano mi rostro porque eres "tenshi" que significa ángel- poniendo su mano por detrás de mí nuca -y la expresión me enamore de un ángel creo que es la más apropiada- y sin avisar empujo mi nuca y de nuevo me dio un beso el cual no quería que terminara

POV Shuri

-no puede ser…- anudada yo Shuri Himejima veía como el chico que se la pasa todos los días desde hace 2 meses en frente besando a mi hija me encuentro al lado del mejor amigo de mi marido el cual con si nada se encentra sonriendo – que sucede- me dispuse a dirigir asiéndome mi hija estaba siendo besada pero asiendo aparecer sus alas negras Azazel-sama me corta el paso

-Shuri mira-

-QUE… QUIERES QUE MIR…- con asombra veía como el vestido de mi hija era destrozado por un par de alas negras las alas de un ángel caído la estirpe a la que pertenece mi marido y a un más asombrada cuando Issei el chico que siempre está aquí le aparecían unas alas escamosas y como dulce mente con esas alas abrazaba a mi hija

-mira Shuri tu hija ha despertado su poder como ángel caído y el chico ha sabido lo que significa el amor y los sentimientos- sonriendo satisfecho yo a un no comprendía que estaba pasando de repente me marido llegue volando –hay… dios…-

- ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICABA ESTO…-

-Baraqiel… sensei…- asustado es la primera vez que veo a el chico más frio y sin sentimientos que he conocido asustado hasta los huesos

-hola papa- sin soltarse del cuello del chico veía desaparecer las alas de mi hija y como el chico aterrado se preparaba para correr

-espere sensei esto tal vez se ve mal pero tiene explicación-

-NINGUNA EXPLICACION TIENE QUE ESTES JUGANDO A CON MI HIJA DE ESA FORMA Y EN MIS PROPIAS NARISES…-

-no estábamos jugando papa… nos estábamos besando-

-Akeno no me ayudas – sarcástico este chico parece cada vez más humano de lo que pensaba

-ESTAS MUERTO… ISSEI HYOUDOU…- comenzando a correr con mi hija en brazos mi marido los perseguían lanzándoles lanzas de rayos

-jajajajajajajaja… siempre es emocionante venir de visita- Azazel se reía mientras yo veía la escena que parecía sacada de una comedia

Pero mi corazón se llenaba de alegría porque mi hija…, mi dulce y talentosa y futuramente la mejor esposa, mejor que yo…, veía como en su rostro se dibujaba la más dulce de las sonrisas

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo espero que les guste

Lean disfruten y no olviden comentar


	3. guerra

A las afueras del templo Himejima

4 meses más tarde

-estas feliz- con una sonrisa Akeno me miraba recostado en el pasto con mi cabeza en sus piernas ella se encuentra apoyada en un árbol mientras yo veía pasar el tiempo

Lo raro era que esta vez no quería mal gastarlo quería disfrutar de cada momento con el hermoso ángel, la mujer por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir y con la cual quiero vivir

-¡claro…! - sonriéndole –siempre estaré feliz de estar con tigo…-

-Issei…-

-que dulce eres…- con un tierno beso cerré mis ojos mientras disfrutaba de las carisias de mi querida Akeno-chan

POV Shuri

-Hija…- con tristeza veía como mi hija se quedaba sonriendo mientras se perdía en la mirada de Issei-kun…, no me quejo pero me preocupa

Issei es considerado el arma definitiva para enfrentar a los demonios mi esposo Baraqiel y Azazel el jefe de los ángeles caídos lo están instruyendo para que sea su máximo guerrero, junto con mi hija el prodigio más joven el controlar el sacro rayo, y ser más poderosa que mi esposo

El único consuelo que tengo es que Issei se mantiene aquí con nosotras todos los días que no está mi esposo, por lo que me cuentan Issei no permite que Akeno entrene

Issei se preocupa mucho por mi hija, no quiere que se vuelva un arma de guerra pero aun así me siento preocupada…

Aunque él no quiera que Akeno sea un arma, él se está volviendo una y si el muero… no… no… debo pensar eso si el muriera mi hija mi pequeña quedaría devastada

POV Issei

-Akeno…-

-si Issei….-

-hazme un favor…- con una sonrisa - ve con Shuri-san y dile que llagaran los invitados inesperados…-

-de… acuerdo… -

Rápidamente Akeno salió corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ddraig…- haciendo aparecer la gema de mi puño izquierdo

(Si socio…)

-ya los tienes localizados…-

(Desde hace horas) serio un más que de costumbre (que piensas hacer…)

- lo que mejor se hacer…- mirando al bosque que emanaba un aura conocida… demonios – vamos hay que acabar con esto "bostear gear"- apareciendo mi guantelete, saque un papel de mi bolsillo el cual comenzaba a brillar iluminándome con una luz blanca haciendo aparecer mi traje de combate

Una camisa, un pantalón de cuero, una botas, un abrigo que llegaba hasta las rodillas de igual color que el resto de la ropa negro tan oscuro como la noche y una máscara con marcas de garras color rojo sangre

Dispuesto a todo me apresure a donde venía el aura demoniaca

Avanzando a toda velocidad…, rebotando en los arboles sentía como el aura se alejaba de mi

-Ddraig…-

(¡Lo sé!) Sentí un tono de preocupación en su voz (socio creo que lo están asiendo a propósito y esta aura… es conocida…) pensativo cambiando el tono de su voz grito (¡ESPERA…!)

Deteniéndome en seco preste atención a lo que mi Socio quería decirme

-¿qué pasa?-

(¡Esa aura es de un demonio que ya aviamos matado…!)

-¡como…!- exaltado fije mi mirada en mi guantelete

(Lo que escuchaste…) serio (ese demonio que esta huyendo es un demonio que habíamos matado reconozco el aura de todos los seres a los que nos enfrentamos)

-entonces… Shuri… AKENO…- devolviéndome a toda velocidad sentía como unas auras con instintos asesino estaban dentro del templo

POV ¿?

-señor…- un hombre joven acuerpado cargaba consigo la cabeza de un demonio un monstro con forma de murciélago -el objetivo se está devolviendo… ¿qué debo hacer…?-

-Detenlo…- el hombre con el que hablaba por un micrófono le gritaba con un tono de querré matar a alguien – aun no las hemos encontrado…, sabían que vendríamos hay sellos de defensa en todo el templo detenlo hasta que cumplamos la misión-

-si mi señor…-cortando la comunicación el joven incrusta su puño derecho en la cabeza putrefacta, en una vire y cerrar de ojos su brazo derecho era la cabeza del monstruo -Por… usted… a… u…ten…ti…co… lord Gremory mi señor…-con un fuerte dolor y haciendo aparecer unas alas demoniacas y unas alas gigantes de murciélago salió disparado como una bala dirigiéndose así a donde el castaño se encontraba -

POV Issei

-espero que no sea tarde…- como si de un rayo se tratase el castaño se dirigía asía el templo

-gruaaaaa…- un poderoso rugido le advirtió al castaño del peligro

-que… es eso…- veía como algo a gran velocidad dirigiéndose así el

-gruaaaaaa…- la enorme criatura utilizo sus 4 alas las cuales eran muy afiladas…, como si nada estaba cortando arboles enteros y con una clase de tentáculos que brotaban de su espalda tomaba los arboles cortados y se los lanzaba como misiles los cuales esquivaba con dificultad

-qué demonios es eso…-con una herida en el hombro derecho veía como el monstruo tipo humanoide le crecían unas orejas y su nariz se agrandaba, comenzando a olfatear estaba buscando mi aroma

(Socio…) preocupado me hiso introducir me parte consiente dentro de mi mente, en la cual el tiempo se mueve más despacio; 15 días adentro era un minuto afuera (ese monstruo es más rápido que tu… y quién sabe si también más poderoso…)

-que opciones, me quedan…- con una mirada aterrada, era la primera vez que tenía esa mirada, veía directo al dragón rojo – que debo hacer…-

(Tal vez haiga… algo…) cerrando los ojos (con tu entrenamiento actual tal vez puedas usarlo unos 5 minutos más que eso tu cuerpo no lo soportara…)

-que es… ¡lo que sea…! dámelo debo salvar a ¡Akeno-chan y Shuri-san!-

(El balance break…) abriendo los ojos me encontraba afuera de mi mente y notaba como unas llamas me rodaban pero no me quemaban, ´pero eran esas mismas llamas las cuales alertando al monstruo tras de mi (debes soportar 30 segundos hasta que el poder se estabilice…)

-si no hay más opción…- sacando un pequeño frasco derramo unas gotas cristalinas sobre la herida que el monstruo le había propinado; eran lágrimas de fénix las cuales poseen las misma propiedades que un fénix de sanar cualquier herida y recuperar mi poder por completo

(Socio sabes que las lágrimas de Phoenix desestabilizaron tu aura ahora debes soportar un minuto 12 segundos)

-QUE… esquivando la garra de la criatura atura la cual destrozo el árbol en el que me escondía y unas cuantas arboles más adelante con una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cual me empujo un par de kilómetros más cerca del templo

Aprovechando la distancia me acercando a mí máxima velocidad, seguido de cerca por el monstruo el cual con sus tentáculos destrozaba los árboles y con las alas formaba fuertes ráfagas de viento las cuales enviaban todos los fragmentos de madera hacia mí

Los cuales por la velocidad chocaban con otros árboles, creando más fragmentos dirigidos hacia mí

El verdadero problema era que no podía usar mi poder de fuego ya que alentaría el tiempo de Balance break

-ya casi…- con sarna seguía corriendo mientras esquivaba las enormes estalactitas de madera que se dirigían asía mi

(10 segundos) mientras mi socio hablaba el monstruo me alcanzaba y comenzaba a atacar con todas sus fuerzas

(9) sus tentáculos tomaban mi pie y me lanzaban a un árbol

(8) se acercó a mí y comenzaba a golpear mi pecho destrozando mis ropas

(7) tosiendo sangre me tomo del cuello y estampo en el suelo

(6) como pude me pare y comencé a alejarme mientras emprendía el vuelo y me seguía acercándose a gran velocidad

(5) con sus garras levanto la rocas y me las lanzo parecían peligrosas flechas dirigiéndose hacia mi destrozando todo a su paso

(4) haciendo una pinta me oculte en uno de los árboles que habían destrozado

(3) rápida mente me encontró y sin moverme veía como se acercaba a gran velocidad

(2) llegando a mí se paró en frente y miraba como esos ojos llenos de furia me rugía, mientras yo miraba hacia el piso

(1) me tomo del cuello levantándome unos pocos metros

(0)

POV ¿?

-no puedes vencer…- sosteniendo a este mocoso con mi nuevo cuerpo, garras, tentáculos, un par nuevo de alas y una forma deforme

No importa la apariencia lo que me importa es el poder

Mi fuerza, mi poder, mi velocidad e incluso mis instintos se aumentaron solo tenía que fusionarme con un demonio de clase media callejero

Jajajajajajaja no puedo creer que este mocoso sea el arma de los ángeles caídos me impresiona cuanta confianza en un mocoso inútil

-tú no eres más que un inuit…-

¡QUE FUE ESO ¡ sobándome la cara Salí a volar mientras veía como ese mocoso aumentaba su poder

-dijiste que yo soy un mocoso inútil…- emitiendo un aura rojiza veía como ese mocoso caminaba como si nada –cierto…, pues soy el mocoso inútil…, el mocoso inútil que te va a matar…-

Encerrándose en un domo de poder roja mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no sabía que hacer

Comenzaba a disparar fuertes ráfagas de viento pero ninguna atravesaba la tan densa masa de poder

Notaba que dentro de ese domo había un dragón dando giros alrededor del chico, giraba y giraba

Mientras mi cuerpo se entumecía por la gran cantidad de poder el enorme domo disminuía hasta solo quedar una figura rojiza metálica parecía una armadura…pero no era una normal

-QUE ES ESTO…-

-esto es el Balance Break…-

POV Azazel

-que sucede…, por qué tanta prisa- con sarna me movía rápido asía el centro de comando de Grigori –por qué me has sacado de mi descanso-

-señor…, se han activado las alarmas del templo Himejima-

-¿QUÉ..? Y POR QUE AN TARDADO TANTO-

-ya hemos enviado soldados al lugar…, pero descuide se encuentra en el lugar el sargento Hyoudou Issei es el mejor soldado que hay–

Me frene en seco al escuchar las palabras de mi subordinado

-jamás vuelvas a decir…, que Issei es un soldado…, jamás- con furia veía como mi subordinado temblaba al verme en mi actual estado

POV Akeno

-madre que es ese sonido…- llorando me encontraba en brazos de mi madre la cual se encontraba asustada y derramando lagrimas –donde esta Issei…-

-no lo sé hija…- temblando –pero sé que volverá…-

-SALGAN DE HAY – tras las puertas unos hombres golpeaban las puertas

-tengo miedo…- pero las lágrimas se detuvieron cuando sentí el poder de mi amado por todo el templo

-Issei-kun…- mi madre comenzaba a llorar mientras pronunciaba el nombre de mi amada –te estas convirtiendo en el monstruo la máxima arma para la destruccion de todo

bueno volvi no me he muerto primero tengo que ver toda la serie de highschool dxd luego hay si me muero contento XD


End file.
